fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrival of the Phoenix Slayer
The Arrival It was a bright day in Hargeon town, your typical average scene. The bright blue water glistened in the early afternoon sun and water lapped back and forth as it did all day long. This lapping was soon to be interupted by a passing ship. It wasn't a big ship, not like all the ships the rich people of Earth Land sail in, yet it wasn't a very small ship. The ship carried only two inhabitants, one of which was the tall tanned and musculer sailor and the other being a average heighted handsome young man. The Sailor wore a army green, short sleeved coat with a black t shirt underneath. He also wore dark blue jeans and wore hard brown boots. His head was completely shaven, so much to that it could practically be a human lighthouse, and he had no facial hair either. The other man, who seemed to be more of a passenger, wore black on black. He wore a black, open trench coat with a slightly lighter black t-shirt underneath. He wore black shoes and had brown spiky hair on his head. He also secretly carried with him a blue sheath with a ocean blue hilt. He had dazzling yellow eyes and a constant smile protruded across his face as his destination came into sight. "Land ho!!" The sailor shouted loudly, even though the young man was standing not so far away and could clearly sea that there was land. "Sorry, force of habit," he quicky followed with after he realised this. He spoke like a typical pirate, the young man half expected an "Aaaargh" to escape the sailor's mouth Hargeon town was particularily busy today, especially since there was a carnival going on not too far from the port. Finally, the boat came to a pier and the sailor dropped anchor. He took a deep breath in and released a long drawn exhale. "Well this is the place, plenty of fine looking customers to day ay mate?" the sailor said happiliy. He obviously wanted to make conversation, sadly he wasn't going to get that satisfaction. As soon as the boat had stopped and the anchor had dropped the young passenger hoped over the side of the boat and walked along the pier. "Hey! Can a friend at least get a thank you?" the sailor called after the young man, still smiling. The young man stopped, turned around and smiled. "Thanks for the trip!" he replied and turned around to continue walking. The sailor then waved and shook his head, smiling all the while. "That's the easiest 2000 jewels i've ever made" he said to himself. He then proceeded to set up his fish stall. Meanwhile the young man was exploring Hargeon town with mild curiousity. He looked at shops, talked to vendors and even bought himself a bag for all things he bought. Hmph i need to thank Azularia for all of the jewels ahe gave me, ''he thought to himself as he continued his shopping spree. After a while, the sky had changed from the baby blue to a dazzling orange as the sun began to set. The young man eventually found himself walking towards the still packed carnival. The crowds may not have been as thick as before but it was still a bit of a struggle to get around. He walked calmly through the crowds taking in the wonderful sights of smiling faces and children enjoying themselves. Not to mention the wonderful fireworks display... "Darn it! Again!!!" a nearby voice screamed. The young man froze in his tracks and turned. Just across the road there was a young girland a tall man standing in front of what looked like a classic throw the ball and knock the bottle over to win a prize stall. The girl was wearing a white dress with a blue skirt. She had blonde hair and looked about 10 years old. She had a white bow in her hair and she looked very annoyed indeed at the manager of the stall. The manager was wearing a yellow hoodies and had black trousers on. He had very short hair and and wore a silver watch. "Well i'm sorry miss but those are the rules, you dont knock the bottles over you dont win a prize, " the owner said nonchalently. "Come on Miss Elizabeth we must hurry along. I think we've tried enough times today..." the tall man said to her. The tall man wore a black tuxeudo with a black bow tie. The young man realised that the tall man standing next to "Miss Elizabeth" as he calls her must be her butler. ''She must be the daughter of a ''very ''wealthy man to have her own butler ''he thought to himself. ''I wonder who's kid that is. ''He then walked across the road to go and see what was up. As the young man neared the stall, the little girl took a throw at the bottle. The ball impacted square on the bottle yet the bottle refused to fall over. "Aaaargh this is so frustrating!" she shouted impatiently. The young man eventually ended up right next to the butler and stared at the girl as she threw another ball which once again failed to knock over the bottle. He stood there watching for a good minute before the butler spoke. "She's been at it for hours...pay, pick, throw, fail. Over and over again. That was her 100th attempt." he said calmly. The young man looked at the butler. The man's face was aged and his eyes looked as if they'd seen many things. "She's spent about 100,000 jewels on this one stall alone" he continued. "This mans definitely going home today a lucky man." The butler nodded to the owner as he said this. The young man watched the bottles and witnessed the girls 102nd attempt at the bottles. The same result again. Finally, the young man said "Let me try..." The little girl who wasn't even aware that the young man had been watching, turned around and looked at him. She then let out a deep sigh. "Fine....i guess we better go George." George (the butler) looked at her, if there was any sign of relief on his face no one could tell. "No, don't go yet, " the young man said. "Stay here and watch my attempt". Elizabeth and George stayed put. The young man then walked in front of the stall and asked the manager how much it was. "100 jewels a ball, if you knock a bottle over you win a prize. If you dont? Better luck next time." thr owner replied. The young man gave to owner 100 jewels and picked up a ball. He looked at the bottle and then tossed the ball in the air and caught it. Suddenly, the young man threw it. The ball rammed into the bottle and smashed it to pieces. The young man then looked at the owner. "The stall was rigged. The bottle had weight magic applied to it everytime you threw..." the young man concluded. "Wah? Proposterous!" the owner said in shock. "You better be able to prove that theory!!" "I will gladly..."the young man said. He turned to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear. "Keep a close eye on him will you? Particularly his hands." "Yes siree!!!" the little girl replied. She then looked at the owner. "I've got my eye on you mister!" she said confidently. The young man took a ball and threw it. The ball connected with the bottle and bounced off of it, not shifting the bottle and inch. He then picked up another 5 balls and threw then again and again rhythmically. Each time the ball bounced of off it harmlessly. "Hey!" the little girl suddenly shouted."Everytime you threw a ball the man over her puts his hands behind his back an they start to glow!". The owner then looked sharply at the girl and then turned to the young man. His scowl then faded as the young man gave him a cold piercing stare. "So you've just been playing the leech and was sucking this girl dry of her money!?" he said quietly. "Hey look man...a guy has to make a liv...." the man started. He didn't finish the sentence. Before he could continue the young man launched a hard and fast punch to his face, sending the man flying a few feet before hitting his shelf at the back of the stall and falling over.The young man then climbed in and opened a jar of money. He counted it and then gave the money to the butler. "Thank you so much kind sir..." George said."If only we could pay you back somehow." "Hey, don't mention it sir, i'm just here to help." the young man replied and with that he turned and walked off towards the centre of the carnival. "Thanks alo mister!!!" Elizabeth called after him. "Don't mention it!" he replied. "Wait!" George shouted. The young man paused and turned around to face Elizabeth and George. "I never got your name!" he continued. The young man smiled and gave a thumbs up, his yellow eyes flashed as he answered. "Temari, Jude Temari!" Trouble Brewing The Carnival on the boardwalk of Hargeon Port was beginning the wind down and the crowds were beginning to thin out. Parents dragged with them tonnes of bags and toys as children the led way home, eager to get there to play with their new toys. Jude on the other hand was taking it slow. He'd definitely enjoyed himself today, he had spent the remainder ,after the little incident, taking in the sites and shopping. He tried a few games and even dominated the whack-a-vulcan game board, shattering the previous high score and giving the prize to a nearby child (what was he gonna do with a stuffed Vulcan anyway?). As Jude walked down the boardwalk he couldn't help but think about Elizabeth and George from hours ago. ''I hope they made it home ok, after all they've been through today, he thought to himself. It was then that he heard a scream. This scream was a scream of terror, a scream of complet horror, the scream of a little girl. Jude didn't waste any time, within seconds he was in a full sprint hoping to catch the location of the problem. He stopped at a junction and another scream belted out of the evening atmosphere. He took a left and ducked onto the pavement. Another junction. Come on little girl, as much as i hate to hear i give me one more scream, ''he thought to himself. He got what he wished for and took a right down the road. He ecentually came to a road and stopped in his tracks. In front of him he saw eight figures standing in front a black magic car. Two the eight he recognized, the first one was Elizabeth who was kneeling ont the ground with tears in her eyes, the other was George the butler except he was lying on the floor with a big bleeding cut on his head. The other six Jude had never seen before; they each wore identical red jackets and trousers with a red scarf wrapped around their necks and een had identical spiky hait. It was obvious that this was a mugging and something had to be done quickly,however, Jude decided to hang back and watch it play out. Only then would he interfere. The one in the middle (who seemed to be the leader of the group) spoke first, "Alright old man, i'm gonna ask one more time and if you don't tell me what i wanna hear i'll make sure you don't get up from that spot," he began threataningly. He then began to pace around George in a circle just in front of the surrounding group as he continued his interrogation. "Now my....client...called me earlier and said he made it big, 100,000 jewels I heard. My eyes were flashing I made my way over to his stall, only to find him out cold! So he wakes up a couple minutes later and i ask him what happened and he says 'Well i got knocked out by some brown haired kid who took the money bak from me.' Now believe me old man when I say he retired in haste there an then, if you know what i mean. Now i'm here dead of night after the money you took, which i got, and after a name....that's it....just a couple of syllables and you could've been half way home by now. So, imma ask again. Give me a name!" "I'm sorry,"George said weakily. "But you're not....going to get.....anything out of me..." Laughing was exactly what followed after the sentence. Lots and lots of laughing from the leader of the group. "Oh, you're a stubborn one aren't you? Well, if you want talk then maybe you're boss' daughter will talk!" the leader said playfully. Elizabeth's eyes opened wide with terror after she heard what they were planning and she backed away from them. Her back then his the front of the car and she realised there was no escape as one of the group reached for her. That's when it all happened quickly, it bearly registered in everyone's brain what happened until it was over. One minute Jude was behind them all watching, the next minute he was on the bonnet of the nearby car. He launched a quick punch in the stomach of the gang member that was coming for Elizabeth. The member was sent flying about 12 feet and landed on his back unconscious. Jude then jumped off of the bonnet and split kicked to of the other assailants that where coming for an attack. He landed in front of Elizabeth and George in a defensive position. ''This is a walk in the park, i don't even have to use magic! He thought to himself. One of the other gang members ran desperatly at Jude and the latter kicked him with a roundhouse in the face. The gang member spun around and fell flat on the floor a few feet away. Jude then focused on the lead in front of him. ''Four down and....wait one to go? Where's the other guy there were si....''his thoughts were interupted.